Harry Potter: La Resurrección De Hellsing
by Edward50090
Summary: La Real Orden De Los Caballeros Reales Protestantes Hellsing sin líder, el heredero al trono de valaquia por fin aparece. Perdón no soy bueno con los resúmenes. denle una oportunidad si?.
1. Prologo

Por la cicatriz que lleva Harry Potter en su frente, sabemos que no es un niño como los demás, sino el héroe que venció a Lord Voldemort, el mago más terrible y maligno de todos los tiempos y culpable de la vida actual de nuestro joven protagonista; Harry al no tener más remedio que vivir con sus tíos y su primo, todos ellos _muggles,_ o sea, personas no mágicas que desprecian a su sobrino debido a sus poderes; Ya que el mago tenebroso acabo con la vida de los padres del joven Harry cuando el apenas tenía un año.

Como cada fin de verano Harry esperaba pacientemente para regresar al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, En el cual había sido aceptado hace 2 años atrás y donde conoció a sus dos actuales mejores amigos Hermione Jean Granger y Ronald Bilius Weasley, con los que ha pasado por dos grandes aventuras las cuales casi les costó la vida a los tres, siendo la primera para proteger _la piedra filosofal, (_ creada por Nicolás Flamel) de su profesor contra las artes oscuras, Quirinus Quirrell, el cual se encontraba poseído por Lord Voldemort para así conseguir la piedra y volver con mayor poder al mundo de los vivos.

En su segundo año enfrentándose a los rumores de que él era el actual heredero de Salazar Slytherin por su extraña condición de poder hablar _PÁRSEL_ siendo por consecuencia que se le tachara como un mago oscuro en potencia, adjudicándole las personas petrificadas, todas ellas hijas e hijos de muggles, siendo una de ellas su mejor amiga Hermione, para descubrir que las petrificaciones habían sido hechas por un enorme Basilisco que estaba oculto en la cámara secreta de Salazar Slytherin, y que actuaba bajo las ordenes de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle (Lord Voldemort) el cual se proyectaba por medio de un diario que estaba consumiendo la vida de Ginevra (Ginny) Molly Weasley, pasando por una serie de eventos los cuales terminaron con la frustración de los planes de Lord Voldemort, la recuperación de todas las personas petrificadas, la destrucción del diario de Tom y la muerte del Basilisco.

Y ahora en su tercer año tendrá que enfrentarse a un fantasma de su pasado el cual parece que daría todo por tener una oportunidad de tener su cabeza en la palma de sus manos, además de descubrir las líneas de su pasado tanto de él como la de su amiga Hermione, lo cual llevara a un sinfín de cambios y aventuras las cuales cambiaran la vida del afamado **_"Trio dorado"_** y los llevara por un sendero de peligros que deberán afrontar entre ellos y sus nuevos amigos para salir de esta lo más intactos posibles.

¿Qué causara las decisiones tomadas? ¿Qué tanto se descubre en una ida al banco? Secretos, misterios, aventuras, amores y muchos más en esta historia la cual junta dos universos diferentes en un mismo mundo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes y demás cosas y situaciones de Harry Potter y Hellsing no me pertenecen sino a J.K Rowling. Y Kohta Hirano respectivamente.

La mayoría de la trama es de mi completa autoría, (espero le den una oportunidad)

Aclaraciones

1° Muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta historia, en la cual juntare a Harry Potter con Hellsing en un crossover, en el cual tratare de ser lo más exacto en fechas (modificaciones), acontecimientos y demás cosas para su disfrute personal,

2° Cambiare un poco las personalidades de los personajes, además de cambiar algunos acontecimientos tanto de Hellsing como de Harry Potter para que estén a la par de la historia.

3° Las fechas fueron modificas para cuadrar en las dos historias, un ejemplo de esta es la fecha donde Integra asumió el poder de la familia Hellsing. Ella tenía 12 años y fue entre los años 1989 y 1990 lo cual no cuadraría con el nacimiento de Hermione que fue en 19 de septiembre de 1979, por ende esto no serviría para la historia así que la modifique para que justo en el año que nació Hermione Integra tenga 22 años eso nos daría que la agencia Hellsing paso a manos de integra en el año de 1969.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Harry Potter era, en muchos sentidos, un muchacho diferente a cualquier otro chico de su edad. Por un lado, las vacaciones de verano le gustaban menos que cualquier otra época del año; y por otro, deseaba de verdad hacer los deberes, pero tenía que hacerlos a escondidas, muy entrada la noche. Ya que su condición como mago hacia que sus tíos quieran truncar todo progreso adjudicando que solo era un bueno para nada así como sus padres.

Era casi medianoche y estaba tumbado en la cama, tapado con las mantas hasta la cabeza, simulando una casa de campaña. En una mano tenía la linterna y, abierto sobre la cama, había un libro grande, encuadernado en la piel ( _Historia De La Magia, De_ _ **Adalbert Waffling**_ ). Harry recorría la página con la punta de su pluma de águila, con el entrecejo fruncido, buscando algo que le sirviera para su redacción sobre *La inutilidad de la quema de brujas en el siglo XIV*

La pluma se detuvo en la parte superior de un párrafo que podía serle útil. Harry se subió las gafas redondas, acerco la linterna al libro y leyó:

- _En la Edad Media; los no magos sentían hacia la magia un especial temor, pero no eran muy duchos en reconocerla. En las raras ocasiones en que capturaran a un auténtico brujo o bruja, la quema carecía en absoluto de efecto. La brujo o el brujo realizaba un sencillo encantamiento para enfriar las llamas y luego fingía que se retorcía de dolor mientras disfrutaba del suave cosquilleo. A Wendelin la hechicera le gustaba tanto ser quemada que se dejó capturar no menos de cuarenta y siete veces con distintos aspectos.-_

Harry se puso la pluma entre los dientes y busco bajo la almohada el tintero y un rollo de pergamino. Lentamente y con mucho cuidado, destapo el tintero, mojo la pluma y comenzó a escribir, deteniéndose a escuchar de vez en cuando, porque si alguno de los Dursley, al pasar hacia el baño, da el rasgar de la pluma, lo más seguro era que lo encerraran bajo llave hasta el final del verano en el armario que había debajo de las escaleras.

La familia Dursley, que vivía en el número 4 de Privet Drive, era el motivo de que Harry no pudiera tener vacaciones de verano. Su tío Vernon, su tía Petunia y su hijo Dudley eran los únicos parientes vivos que tenía nuestro afamado joven. Eran muggles, y su actitud hacia la magia era muy medieval. En la casa de sus tíos nunca se mencionaban a los difuntos padres de Harry, que habían sido brujos. Durante años, su tía Petunia y su tío Vernon habían albergado la esperanza de extirpar lo que Harry tenia de mago, teniéndolo bien sujeto tanto física como psicológicamente, degradándolo como persona y causando varias cicatrices para que desistiera de serlo. Les irritaba no haberlo logrado ya que el joven de nomas de 12 años a punto de cumplir 13, contaba con una voluntad férrea casi imposible de quebrantar, esto hacia que vivieran con el temor de que alguien pudiera descubrir que Harry había pasado la mayor parte de los dos últimos años en el Colegia Hogwarts De Magia Y Hechicería. Lo único que podían hacer los Dursley aquellos días de vacaciones era guardar bajo llave los libros de hechizos, la varita mágica, el caldero y la escoba al inicio de las vacaciones de verano, además de ponerlo a hacer todo el quehacer de la casa, torturarlo y amenazarlo para que no hablara con los vecinos.

Para Harry había representado un grave problema que le quitaran los libros, porque los profesores de su institución mágica le habían puesto muchos deberes para el verano. Uno de los trabajos menos agradables, sobre pociones para encoger, era para el profesor menos estimado por el muchacho, Snape, que estaría encantado de tener una excusa para castigar al Potter menor durante un mes.

Aun recordaba cómo durante la primera semana de vacaciones, aprovecho la oportunidad de forzar la cerradura del armario de debajo de las escaleras, cogió algunos libros y los escondió en su habitación. Todo esto mientras sus tíos y primo estaban en el jardín admirando el nuevo coche de la empresa de su tío (en voz alta, para que el vecindario se enterara). Mientras no dejara manchas de tinta en las sabanas, los Dursley no tendrían por qué enterarse de que aprovechaba las noches para estudiar magia.

Harry no quería problemas con sus tíos y menos en aquellos momentos, porque estaban enfadados con él, y todo porque cuando llevaba una semana de vacaciones había recibido una llamada telefónica de un compañero mago.

Ron Weasley, que era uno de los mejores amigos que el joven mago tenía en su escuela, procedía de una familia de mago. Esto significaba que sabía muchas cosas que Harry ignoraba, pero esto también daba a entender que nunca había utilizado un teléfono.

Por desgracia, su tío Vernon fue quien respondió:

-¿Diga?

Harry, que estaba en ese momento en la habitación, se quedó estático al oír que era Ron quien respondía.

-¿HOLA? ¿HOLA? ¿ME OYE? ¡QUISIERA HABLAR CON HARRY POTTER!

Ron daba tales gritos que tío Vernon dio un salto y alejo el teléfono de su oído por lo menos medio metro, mirándolo con furia y sorpresa.

-¿QUIÉN ES?- grito en dirección al auricular- ¿QUIÉN ES?

-¡RON WEASLEY!- grito a su vez el pelirrojo, como si él y el tío de Harry estuvieran comunicándose desde los extremos de un campo de futbol- SOY UN AMIGO DE HARRY, DEL COLEGIO.

Los minúsculos ojos del hombre rechoncho se volvieron hacia Harry; que estaba paralizado.

-¡AQUÍ NO VIVE NINGUN HARRY POTTER!- grito manteniendo el brazo estirado, como si temiera que el teléfono pudiera estallar- ¡NO SE DE QUE COLEGIO ME HABLA! ¡NO VUELVA A LLAMAR AQUÍ! ¡NO SE ACERQUE A MI FAMILIA!

Colgó el teléfono como quien se desprende de una araña venenosa.

La bronca que siguió fue una de las peores que le habían echado.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A DARLE ESTE NUMERO A GENTE COMO…! ¡COMO TÚ!- le grito su tío, salpicándolo de saliva mientras le apretaba el brazo sinónimo de que le iba a ir peor, se estremeció de solo pensar en la paliza que le sigo, aun le dolía recordar como el cinturón de cuero pegaba contra su piel, daba gracias a Merlín que solo había sido eso, no como en otras ocasiones cuando era más pequeño y no cumplía al pie de la letra lo que le mandaban sus "adorables" parientes.

Cualquiera que hubiera sentido y visto los tortuosos castigos que el joven Potter había sufrido durante su vida, se preguntaría el cómo este había seguido adelante, no engañaría a nadie que por su mente no paso dejarse consumir por las sombras de la inconciencia eterna, o salir huyendo como alma que se lleva el diablo de esa horrible casa. Pero cuando a sus 11 años llego esa carta que le cambio la vida, junto con el simpático semi-gigante para llevarlo a donde sus difuntos padres habían crecido y aprendido a controlar su magia, se emocionó y vio un rayo de esperanza, el cual había llegado justo a tiempo. Claro seguía muy recio en mostrar varias de sus cicatrices incluso a sus mejores amigos, por supuesto esto no paso desapercibido por la enfermera del colegio Poppy Pomfrey, ya que estar recluido en la enfermería los dos años anteriores, la enfermera pudo hacer una revisión de todo su cuerpo, lo cual la hizo llegar a la conclusión de que el joven media menos de lo que debía en ese momento de su edad aparte de las incontables y severas cicatrices que adornaban la piel del joven mago, todo esto sumado a una severa desnutrición, era un milagro que el Potter menor se pudiera levantar después de lo sufrido en ese tiempo.

La enfermera dio aviso al directo y la subdirectora para tomar cartas en el asunto, claro el viejo mago adjudico que esto debería ser por las batallas contra su profesor corrupto, lo cual en si unas cuantas cicatrices era por ello, no se explicaba el por qué su baja estatura y su desnutrición, lo que hizo que el director en su primer año hiciera uso de su Legeremancia para ver en el interior del joven, lo cual dio como resultado un muy furioso Dumbledore, y una muy acomplejada y dolida Minerva al ver en qué lugar habían dejado al hijo de sus mejores estudiantes, aunque uno en sus primeros años era un arrogante buscapleitos, y la otra la primera y más inteligente de la clase, lo cual llevo a que el viejo director les diera una advertencia de que si tocaban al chico de nuevo a tal magnitud aparte de que el tomaría cartas en el asunto, además de dejarles en claro que los dejaría a merced de Minerva, la cual en ese momento hizo explotar todo la cristalería de la casa dando entender que sufrirían mucho.

Obvio esto no los hizo cambiar y enseguida que Harry regreso de la escuela lo abordaron y lo confrontaron advirtiéndole que si eso volvía a suceder el vería el infierno mismo. Claro esto hizo que inconscientemente levantara una barrera férrea en esos pensamientos para que nadie más pudiera ver esos recuerdos y los que venían.

Pero a todo esto después de este "incidente", su mejor amigo, obviamente, comprendió que había puesto a Harry en un apuro, porque no volvió a llamar. Inclusive su mejor amiga Hermione tampoco le llamo. Harry se imaginaba que Ron le había dicho a la joven que no lo llamara, lo que le entristeció de cierta manara; aun podía recordar cómo casi la perdía el año pasado, se estremeció con el mero recuerdo de verla petrificada, arriesgando su propia vida para ayudarlo con el misterio de la cámara secreta.

Seguía pensando que tuvo mucha suerte de volver con vida de esa travesía, recordar esa piel de la enorme serpiente milenaria le hacía poner su piel de gallina, pero también causaba una extraña sensación que no sabía cómo describir exactamente, una especie de emoción infernal al enfrentarse a tal obstáculo, eso y las ganas de venganza por lo que el Basilisco le hizo a su mejor amiga.

Saco esos pensamientos sacudiendo su cabeza frenéticamente, esa sensación de querer volver a enfrentarse a un enemigo de tal magnitud lo hacía estremecer, inclusive podía jurar que el mero pensamiento de estar al filo de la batalla, lo hacía excitarse de sobremanera.

Volvió a sacudir su cabeza, no sabía que le pasaba, desde hace tiempo que el fervor de sentirse dirigiendo un batallón completo hacia el mismo abismo que separa la vida y la muerte le podía de sobremanera, inclusive podría jurar que el mismo Basilisco había retrocedido dudando de las ordenes de Tom cuando este sintió su presencia. Sabía que debía de decirle a alguien sobre esto, tal vez y solo tal vez los abusos de sus "familiares" por fin lo habían logrado, y habían hecho mella en él y se estaba volviendo loco. Sus sueños tampoco hacían mucho en ayudarlo. Ver masacre tras masacre de una persona que ni siquiera se le hacía familiar, eso con los ríos de sangre que recorrían al terminar cada batalla en vez de asquearlo parecía agradarle y eso le perturbaba, no sentir nada con esos sueños y sentirlos tan familiares como si una parte de él se sintiera a gusto con esa persona que los protagonizaba, en cierta forma le aterraba pero también lo tranquilizaba, lo sentía tan familiar y a la vez tan lejano, además del símbolo que siempre pasaba al finalizar con muchas runas sabía que lo había visto en alguna parte pero no sabía dónde exactamente, estaba tentado a cambiar adivinación por estudio de runas antiguas, junto con aritmancia como lo había planeado con su amigo Ron solo para poder saber que significaba ese símbolo, además que algo en él le decía que también metiera alquimia, pero no quería sobre esforzarse mucho, por eso mismo solo había pensado que meter adivinación junto con cuidado de criaturas mágicas, así estaría con sus dos mejores amigos y eran materias que podías pasar "fácilmente".

Suspiro de manera pesada, otra vez había divagado en esos pensamientos que le atormentaban, podría jurar que todo empezó cuando una gota de sangre de Hermione le había caído en la boca el primer año después de que se cortó en la clase de pociones, sabía que eso era imposible, pero que poda hacer. Termino de escribir sobre Wendelin la hechicera e hizo una pausa para volver a escuchar. Solo los ronquidos lejanos y ruidosos de su enorme primo Dudley rompían el silencio de la casa. Debía ser muy tarde. A Harry le picaban los ojos de cansancio. Se froto las cienes un momento, por extraño que parezca sentía como si alguien o algo lo vigilara, adjudico esto a su cansancio y llego a la conclusión que sería mejor terminar la redacción la noche siguiente…

Tapo el tintero, saco una funda de almohada de debajo de la cama, metió dentro la linterna, el libro, la redacción, la pluma y el tintero mismo, se levantó y lo escondió todo debajo de la cama, bajo una tabla del entarimado que estaba suelta. Se puso de pie, se estiro y miro la hora en la esfera luminosa del despertador de la mesita de noche.

Era la una de la mañana. Harry parpadeo un par de veces. Hacia una hora que había cumplido trece años y no se había percatado.

Bostezo y después de echar un vistazo rápido a la habitación para quitarse esa sensación de ser observado atravesó despacio y a oscuras, pasando junto a la gran jaula vacía de su fiel amiga Hedwig y llego hasta la ventana. Agradecía que por lo menos lo dejaran sacar a su lechuza ya que se fastidiaba con mucha facilidad si no la dejaban salir en mucho tiempo.

Llego hasta la ventana abierta y se apoyó en el en el borde, respiro muy profundo, aunque se sentía cansado, por alguna razón siempre le fascino la noche, y más cuando la luna se encontraba así de bella en todo su esplendor, juraría que incluso lo hacía sentir con más vida. El fresco de la oscuridad paso por todo su cuerpo. Hace dos noches que su fiel amiga se había ido, no le preocupaba tanto ya que usualmente se ausentaba por mucho tiempo, pero esperaba que no tardara en volver, era el único ser vivo en aquella casa que lo apoyaba y lo quería, ella junto el recuerdo de sus amigos hacían que se esforzara por seguir adelante.

Suspiro de nuevo, hacia un par de semanas que algo la había pasado, había crecido y aunque seguía escuálido había mejorado en salud, juraría que ahorita tenía el tamaño correcto para su edad inclusive unos centímetros más. Sin embargo, su cabello negro azabache seguía igual de indomable que siempre. Agradecía mentalmente a quien le dejara comida en su habitación, aparte de vitaminas y demás cosas; claro el daño que se produjo por 12 años no desaparecería de la noche a la mañana, pero era un comienzo.

Volvió a ver hacia la luna y observo en completo silencio el cielo estrellado, por si veía a su inseparable amiga, que quizás traería un ratón muerto en su pico, para después posarlo en el piso esperando su elogio, paso su vista por los tejados esperando encontrar rastro de ella. Enseguida pudo visualizar una criatura que se acercaba más y más, algo que lo tenso de sobremanera. Paso por su mente cerrar la ventana, pero cuando la criatura paso por el farol de luz de la calle Harry se dio cuenta que era y se hizo a un lado.

Dos lechuzas penetraron por la ventana, una sosteniendo a otra que parecía inconsciente. Aterrizaron suavemente sobre la cama de Harry, y la lechuza que iba en medio, que era grande y gris, cayo pesadamente sobre la cama y quedo allí inmóvil. Llevaba un paquete atado a las patas.

El azabache reconoció enseguida que se trataba de la lechuza de la familia Weasley, Errol, tomo el paquete y puso a la lechuza en la jaula de Hedwig. La lechuza gris abrió un ojo empañado y ululó débilmente en señal de agradecimiento y comenzó a beber agua a tragos.

Vio cómo su querida compañera volvió por la misma ventana por la cual habían entrado anterior mente las otras dos lechuzas y se posaba en la cama, ella igual que Errol y la otra lechuza que no reconocía llevaba un paquete y parecía muy satisfecha consigo misma le quito la carga, y le dio un picotazo amistoso a su amo y compañero, la otra lechuza que era muy bonita supuso que venía de Hogwarts, le quito la carta y esta se fue por la misma ventana por donde entro, su amiga no se movió en ningún momento de la cama, Harry supuso que esperaba a que este abriera el paquete que le habían entregado con anterioridad, dio una media sonrisa y sentándose a su lado empezó a abrir los paquetes, claro la sensación de sentirse observado había vuelto, aunque esta vez la siento para con su ave, dejando ese sentimiento de lado se dispuso a abrir los paquetes, cuando se percató de la mirada fija de Hedwig en una lugar específico de la habitación que casualmente se veía más oscura que toda las demás.

Esto prendió todas sus alarmas y cuando estaba a punto de girarse para agarrar su barita, este quedo estático. Sintió como un delgado pero muy resistente hilo se enrollaba en sus brazos, piernas y torso evitando que este se moviera, pero lo que lo conmociono más fue como su compañera iba volando hacia lo que fuera que estuviera ahí y le ululaba de forma cariñosa, casi como lo hacía con Hermione (claro después de un par de semanas que estuvieron conviviendo las dos en el castillo).

Vio como la silueta se inclinaba extendiendo el brazo a la lechuza albina y esta aceptaba sin rechistar, algo que lo conmociono, Hedwig era muy desconfiada con los desconocidos, y que esta persona que lo tenía a su merced tuviera tal confianza le empezaba a preocupar. Fue hasta que la silueta se atrevió a hablar que algo no encajo bien.

-Tienes una muy hermosa amiga- dijo la silueta con calma y un toque de refinamiento, una voz casi como la seda que reconoció de una mujer de alta sociedad- Además que se preocupa mucho por ti- mientras deba un paso al frente y el reflejo de la luna la iluminaba dejando de piedra al mago.

Frente a él se encontraba una joven que en pocas palabras era muy hermosa, piel clara con pelo largo color negro amarrado en 3 trenzas 2 que enmarcaban su rostro y la otra que caía por su espalda, un rostro que solo era comparado con el de una princesa sus facciones finas que solo infundían elegancia y seriedad, profundos ojos azules que podrían hipnotizar a cualquiera. Su figura a la edad que ella aparentaba era de envidiar, aunque no era muy voluminosa se notaba que en un futuro lo seria.

Su vestimenta contaba con una blusa color blanco de manga larga con una corbata roja que tenía en el centro una cruz de plata, unos guantes color negro de piel sin dedos donde se notaban los hilos que lo mantenían inmóvil, un chaleco color negro pegado a su tarso que solo hacia resaltar la figura de princesa y favorecía el tono de piel de la chica, además de una falda negra con rallas blancas que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, y unas botas de combate a juego.

Harry se sonrojo con la vista que tenía y el reflejo de la luna junto con su lechuza en el hombro hacia que se pusiera más nervioso, algo que solo su mejor amiga había logrado en el corto tiempo que ha vivido. Pero volviendo su actitud seria pregunto con voz de mando y cortante.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto lo más serio y bajo que podía para no despertar a sus parientes.

\- No pensé que fueras tan desconfiado- respondió la joven con una pequeña sonrisa-Además es de mala educación preguntar el nombre de una persona sin presentarte antes- Harry tenía un ligero sonrojo pero no se dejó intimidar.

-Bien, mi nombre es Harry, Harry Potter- dijo desviando la mirada en sinónimo de vergüenza.

-Hola Harry, mi nombre es Abigail, Abigail C. Dornez. Pero puedes llamarme Abi- dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada que hizo que el mago se preguntaba donde quedo esa actitud de alta clase.

-Puedes decirme, ¿Qué deseas de mí?- por alguna razón su instinto le decía que no era un peligro que quisiera su cabeza.

-Vine a entregarte algo, además que debo llevarte con alguien- una sonrisa infantil adorno su rostro mientras ponía una V con sus dedos y sacaba su lengua.

-¿Qué?- eso destanteo a Harry- Perdón pero no me puedo mover por estos hilos- trato de moverse dejando ver el reflejo de estos.

-Cierto, y no son hilos- Respondió con un ligero puchero que la hacía ver muy tierna.

El azabache no sabía que decir, donde quedo esa mujer que representaba la elegancia misma- Entonces… ¿Qué son?- pregunto con cierto tono de burla algo que hizo enojar en cierta medida, ya que apretó el agarre con los "hilos"- Ya está bien, está bien ¿Qué son?- pregunta rápidamente ya que sintió un ligero dolor en sus extremidades.

A la chica le brillaron los ojos y contesto rápidamente.

-Son microfibras de cable de plata bendita – contesto con una sonrisa un poco espeluznante.

Harry se destanteo, ¿para que necesitaría una persona esa clase de cosas?- ¿está bien?, pero bueno, ¿Qué se supone que debes darme? Además ¿Por qué tendría que ir contigo? No te conozco- respondió a la defensiva el azabache, que no sintiera malas intenciones en ella no significaba que podía confiar siega y plenamente, era sumamente extraño que una hermosa joven este en tu cuarto, te tenga a su merced y te diga con mucha calma que te entregara algo y debe llevarte a otro lado, (a un que sonaba muy tentador poder zafarse de sus parientes 2 semanas antes de lo usual).

Ella lo miro por un momento, ese tono a la defensiva era usual, no se supone que esto comenzara de esta manera, pero lo sucedido recientemente en las dos partes hacía que los planes se adelantaran. Sacando eso de su mente y dando un resoplido de derrota, dejo libre al joven mago para que pudiese moverse con tranquilidad.

-Toma- dijo mientras le entregaba una carta que estaba con anterioridad en la bolsa de su chaleco.

Harry tomo la carta aun a la defensiva para ver el sello que tenía. Un escudo rectangular con él borde inferior en punta tipo español, con la palabra HELLSING hasta arriba, en la parte superior izquierda unas palabras que se alcanzaban a leer: _We ARE ON A MISSION FROM GOD (Estamos en una misión de dios)_ y en la parte inferior derecha una torre del juego de ajedrez.

Rompiendo el sello procedió a sacar la carta que contenía en sobre y comenzó a leerla.

 **-Para: Harry James Potter, Futuro Lord de la Honorable Casa Potter.**

 **Sr Potter, por diferentes circunstancias mi hija Abigail C. Dornez no ha podido iniciar normalmente en El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia Y Hechicería. El director de dicha institución Albus Dumbledore ha dado el permiso para que Abigail iniciara desde el mismo grado que usted, solo pasando por la selección con los de primer año como cualquier otro estudiante, el mismo ha dado la recomendación de que mi hija este con usted para poder aprender un poco más de las cosas en Hogwarts ya que ella estudio en privado hasta hace poco. Le pido cordialmente que cuide de ella, cualquier pregunta será respondida por ella, además que adjunto esta una carta del mismo Albus Dumbledore aclarando él porque usted ha sido elegido como guía de mí querida hija.**

 **Sin más que decir, un cordal agradecimiento y le pido cordialmente que pronto nos reunamos**

 **Attm: Walter C. Dornez mayordomo de la familia Hellsing**

Harry se quedó sin habla, como un desconocido le pedía esto, además el profesor Dumbledore está de acuerdo, eso lo destanteo más, en su opinión Hermione era la mejor para introducir a ala azabache al mundo de la magia de Inglaterra. Poniendo sus pensamientos en segundo plano procedió a sacar la segunda carta en la cual reconoció de inmediato la escritura del Mago más poderoso de este siglo.

 **Querido Harry**

 **Te pido de la manera más cordial, que puedas iniciar a la señorita Dornez en nuestro mundo. Sé que te preguntaras porque te he elegido en vez de a la señorita Granger, bueno como sabrás ella está de vacaciones fuera de Inglaterra lo cual hace que la joven Hermione no pueda encargarse de esta importante tarea.**

 **Si eres tan amable de confirmar que la señorita Abigail ha llegado contigo, además que podas salir antes de la casa de tus tíos.**

 **Sinceramente.**

 **Albus Dumbledore**

Pues sí, al parecer el director estaba de acuerdo, suspiro con pesadez, ahora estaba a cargo de la joven que estaba enfrente de él, que al parecer tenía la misma edad o cercana. A cargo, como iba a estar a cargo de otro individuo si apenas podía con él mismo, pero que podía hacer tenía que hacer esto, además si Dumbledore confiaba en él y en ella no lo decepcionaría.

-Bueno, al parecer debo de iniciarte en nuestro mundo- dijo con un deje de diversión el joven Potter- Entonces… ¿Abigail? ¿Verdad?- pregunto Harry rascándose la nuca con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Sí, esa soy yo- afirmo la joven mientras acariciaba el plumaje de la lechuza.

Harry no supo que más decir, esto era extraño en todos los sentidos, además que estaba cansado de sobremanera, la lectura y sus pensamientos le estaban pasando factura más aparte el paquete que recibió y la visita inesperada de su "protegida" y si eso contamos que eran las 2 de la mañana, no ayudaban mucho.

Suspiro pesadamente era bastante información para una noche, se masajeo las sienes y volvió a suspirar, pero entonces recordó un tema importante.

-¿Cómo es que Hedwig no ésta a la defensiva contigo?- pregunto alzando una ceja al ver a su inseparable amiga disfrutar de las caricias que le proporcionaba la azabache.

-Bueno…- el tono nervioso de la chica le daba mala espina, además que no lo miraba directamente a los ojos- Estoy aquí desde hace unas semanas, fue difícil que me aceptara en los primeros días pero después de eso ella me acepto.-

Ok eso no se lo esperaba…- ¡Espera! ¿Qué?- pregunto con un poco de sorpresa y alzando la voz un poco- ¿Cómo que desde hace unas semanas?- interrogo mirándola fijamente a la chica, la cual se ponía más nerviosa.

-Bueno… ¿Quién crees que te dejaba comida y todo lo que necesitabas?- pregunto a la defensiva y haciendo un puchero- Además, no me sentía preparaba mentalmente para presentarme-

De acuerdo ahora si se preguntaba donde quedo la chica refinada que lo tenía sometido hace unos momentos. Volvió a suspirar, no podía enojarse por ayudarlo, claro ahora tenía que explicarle al profesor Albus y al Sr Dornez sobre que su hija ya estaba con él desde hace semanas pero sin que él lo supiera- Gracias- dijo con un tono de derrota y gratitud hasta que…- Espera, ¿Dónde te quedabas?- cuestiono sintiendo un mal presentimiento mientras sentía un escalofrió en su espalda.

PARIS - FRANCIA

Una castaña que dormía plácidamente se despertó súbitamente sintiendo unas enormes ganas de golpear a un azabache con lentes redondos- Siento que debo de golpear a Harry cuando lo vuelva a ver- cuestiono Hermione mientras volvía a dormir.

SUROESTE DE LONDRES – PRIVET DRIVE

El silencio que se hizo después de esa pregunta era incomodo, y la mirada baja de la maga no hacía nada para mejorarlo. Después de 3 min de silencio los cuales se hicieron eternos para los dos azabaches fue que la joven contesto con un tartamudeo- Bueno… etto etto… yo… pues…digamos que… pues…- volvió a bajar su mirada sin poder terminar su frase de lo nerviosa que se encontraba, por supuesto no pasó desapercibido por Harry que se dio cuenta del creciente sonrojo que tenía la joven sentada en la cama.

-¡Espera no me digas que...!- la cara del joven Potter era un poema; primero pasando a un pálido que dejaría a un muerto en ridículo, y convirtiéndose en un rojo tan nítido como la sangre.

Abigail solo movió su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo en señal de afirmación con un sonrojo aún más fuerte que el de Harry, haciendo que el mago se le paralizara el corazón. Sabía que esa sensación de tener a alguien en sus brazos era extraño y más porque en sus sueños a quien abrazaba era a su mejor amiga, pero el olor que le llegaba no era el de ella: Hermione olía a vainilla, libros y madreselva. Mientras el olor que le llegaba era de: plata pura, agua bendita y chocolate. Se le hacía raro pero lo adjudico que era por su sueño, ahora descubría que no estaba equivocado y si abrazaba a alguien que no precisamente era la castaña de ojos marones que tanto apreciaba, sino que era una completa desconocida bastante atractiva a los ojos de cualquiera.

Después de ese incomodo momento se volvió a tallar las sienes, necesitaba una aspirina y rápido, mejor, deseaba dormir para poder procesar todo lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba tentado a no hacerlo por el detalle de la joven mujer que estaba en su cuarto, esto se estaba volviendo muy extraño y le estaba pasando factura mentalmente.

-Sera mejor que descansemos, esto es muy extraño en varios sentidos y aún no he abierto los paquetes que me mandaron y la carta de Hogwarts- para este punto el Niño-Que-Vivió tenía suficiente con todo lo que le paso en las dos horas que llevaba de su cumpleaños, y sintió que apenas comenzaba.

Fue tranquilamente a su cama para poder descansar, pero quedo parado a medio camino percatándose del detalle que, o compartía cama con la joven enfrente de él, o dormía en el piso que sonaba tentador además que estaba acostumbrado, resoplo internamente y la vio a los ojos, y supo que ella tenía la misma pregunta que pasaba por su mente.

-¿Entonces?...- pregunto la bruja.

-Tranquila, toma la cama yo dormiré en el piso- contesto con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a la joven Dornez.

-Bueno, etto pues etto pues, po…podemos dormir ju... juntos ya estamos acostumbrados en si- contesto con un sonrojo notable la azabache para ver como Harry volvía a ponerse rojo y asentía un poco inseguro de su decisión.

Harry agarro a Hedwig para ponerla en su jaula, ya con eso echo y darle las buenas noches se voltio para ver que Abigail que ya estaba cambiada con la camiseta que usaba para jugar Quidditch, algo que lo sonrojo de sobre manera.

-Yo etto, bueno así he dormido desde que llegue- menciono bajando la cabeza.

-Bueno no hay problema si estas cómoda- el mismo se sorprendió de sus palabras, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, dio un suspiro y fue a acostarse junto a su invitada los dos estaban más que sonrojados viendo para lados diferentes pero el sueño los venció al poco tiempo.

Una nueva aventura empezaba y Harry ya veía los problemas antes de siquiera empezar el año, en su sueño volvió a suspirar para voltearse inconscientemente y atraer a la joven entre sus brazos mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho. Si ya se habían acostumbrado a estar juntos inconscientemente aunque los dos sintieron un escalofrió recorrer sus espaldas sintiendo que les iría mal cuando estén en la escuela.

-Feliz cumpleaños Harry- después de esas palabras se le formo una sonrisa al azabache.


End file.
